Mixed Feelings
by Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP
Summary: Conner and Drew hate each other, at least that's how it started. When there friends, Will and Lucy, fall in love Conner and Drew are determined to break them apart. Will and Lucy have other plans. But plan after plan leads to complication and confusion. Feelings get more and more mixed. Among this mess of feelings will love emerge? Co-written with Twin-books!
1. Feud

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is a new story! Something a little different!**

**CO-WRITTEN WITH Twin-books! ****She is an amazing writer, check out her profile for more cool stories!**

**Without further ado: **

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood, the sun was shining, the smell of strawberries was in the air, and the typical 'You are so annoying!' shout could be heard. Once again Conner and Drew were fighting, well more like Conner was hitting on Drew to annoy her. By now this had become a pretty common phenomenon and now most campers were wondering when they would get together.

"Get this through that thick skull of yours!" screamed Drew in annoyance. As usual everyone in camp eyed them and rolled their eyes, monsters and demigods were more likely to be friends then Drew and Conner. "I will never ever go out with you!"

"Come on babe, you know you want me." Conner insisted. Drew slapped him and stomped off. "So tomorrow then?"

"NOT IF YOU WERE THE LAST BOY ON THE PLANET!" Drew yelled in a deadly tone.

"Well then you know I'd-" Conner started but cut himself off, his eyes widening on something behind Drew's back. Drew was surprised as she already had the next thing she would say to him planned out, yes they fought that much and yes by now she could practically predict Conner's next sentence. Confused she turned around and her eyes widened in horror as well.

"Standing there was her half-sister Lucy with Will Solace, but the worst part. They were holding hands!

"LUCY?!" Drew screamed in horror. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hey Drew, I was just talking to Will here and one thing led to another, so here we are standing before you." Lucy replied. Drew ripped their hands apart and pulled Lucy away from Will.

"Get away from her!" Drew screamed at Will.

"DREW?!" Lucy yelled. "What the Hades are you doing?!" Drew glared at Will and Lucy glared at Drew. Conner's reaction was similar if not a little late. Drew's yell jolted him and he stared accusingly at his best friend (other than his brother of course).

"Dude! What in the name of Zeus do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.

"What I'm just-"

"You're with her," he said the word accusingly.

"Hey what's wrong with her?! She is way too good for your friend anyway!" Drew said defending her half-sister.

Conner scoffed, "Please as if. She's your half-sister and that obviously can't be good."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Drew yelled at Conner. And as the fight shifted back towards them Will and Lucy decided to make a clean getaway right then.

"You're a snob! That's what it means!" Conner answered.

"J***! I can't believe my half-sister would ever think about touching that horrid friend of yours!" Drew yelled.

"Please, your girl is just as stuck up as you are, Will would be crazy to go near a girl like her!" Conner replied. Drew praised her hand to slap him but was interrupted by Conner's cry "Where's they go?!" Drew stopped mid swing and turned to where her half-sister used to be.

**Lucy and Will: **

"Well that went well," Will said sarcastically.

"Yeah, super well," Lucy added rolling her eyes. They were quiet for a minute as they walked along the lake front.

"What now?" Will asked wondering how they were going to fix this. Conner was his best friend but he didn't have to be so against him dating Lucy. Beside Conner should be happy he found someone. Lucy was having similar thoughts about her sister. She was about to voice them but-

She had an idea…it was crazy, and weird, and totally Aphrodite like.

"We nee to get them together," she told her boyfriend with a smirk on her plastered on her face.

"How?!" Will asked. "They despise each other! We'd have more luck getting Hera to apologize to Hecate!"

"We'll need a sneaky, conniving plan to get them to fall in love!" Lucy cried.

"LIKE WHAT?!" Will yelled. Lucy put a finger to his lips.

"Shh!" she cried. "They might be watching us right now!" Will looked around as if considering this, it was kind of creepy to think his best friend and his girl-friend's half-sister were watching them from afar.

"What do we need to do?" he whispered.

"Well…" Lucy paused considering. "We should send something sweet to Drew and make it look like it's from Conner."

"Okay," Will said nodding his head slowly.

"And then once she starts to realize she likes him, she'll actually flirt with him. As for Conner we can…" Lucy trailed off.

"How about I talk to him on this one?" Will suggested.

"Great! Soon they'll actually like each other," Lucy finished triumphantly.

"Great idea! They'll never see it coming!"

**Conner and Drew:**

"There they are!" Conner cried pointing out Lucy and Will. Drew and Conner ducked behind a bush, they couldn't hear a single word the pair were saying.

"Oh the nerve of that boy!" Drew yelled. "He shouldn't even be touching my sister!"

"Same with your sister!" Conner cried. They eyed the pair, who seemed nervous.

Suddenly Will called out "LIKE WHAT?!" and Lucy put a finger to his lips to shush him.

"Yuck!" Conner cried. "I've got to stop this!" he started to get up but drew pulled him back down.

"Wait." She ordered. They waited and watched as Will leaned down and kissed Lucy on the forehead. "We need to break them apart!"

"How?" Conner asked.

"We'll start off slow. On their next date we'll send Will a note saying Lucy's sick and when Lucy shows up at their usual spot Will won't be there so naturally it will break Lucy's heart and-assuming Will shows up anyway-Will will see Lucy get angry and that will be a good start." Drew explained, she seemed to be saying it nice and slow as if Conner wouldn't get it if she spoke faster, that annoyed Conner.

"I hate to say it, but that's a great idea!" Conner cried. "So truce for now?"

"Truce." Drew confirmed holding out her hand. Conner took it and they shook. "For now…" They smiled and walked away from the couple.

…..o0o…..

The next day started out pretty normally, except for one thing. The absence of yelling from Drew and Conner. While this change was much appreciated by the campers they were curious when Conner and Drew walked to breakfast talking quietly. They, of course were too busy planning to pay attention to the stares.

"Here is the note, make sure he gets it," Drew said, handing Conner the note.

"Alright, 2:00 right?"

Drew nodded, "Yes."

"See you there," and with that they went to their separate tables.

**Lucy and Will:**

"You got the gift?" asked Will as he walked his girl-friend to breakfast.

"Yeah," Lucy replied holding up a little envelope and box. "What are you going to tell Conner?"

"I don't know yet." He admitted.

"You better think of something fast." She warned him. Suddenly Lucy stopped walking and Will followed. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything." He said.

"Exactly, where's the feud of the two most annoying campers?!" Lucy asked. Will and Lucy looked around to see everyone was seated at their natural tables, including Drew and Conner, they seemed to be deep in thought. "Maybe there's hope for this plan after all!"

"Maybe." Will repeated. They separated to different tables, smiling all the way.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review! We would love to hear some feedback! **

**See ya! :)**


	2. Trouble with Love

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here is chapter 2! Hope you like it! Super long chapter...**

**Enjoy:**

When she thought it was safe to do so Lucy snuck back into the Aphrodite cabin and left a letter on Drew's bed knowing Drew would soon be there to check her makeup, Lucy made a quick getaway. She sent Will a thumbs up, her part was done.

Will strolled casually near the Hermes cabin and ran into Stoll number one.

"Hey Travis, where's Conner?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know actually. Last time I saw him he was talking to Drew. I wish I could help but Katie's waiting," Travis said before running off to meet his girlfriend.

Will smiled, talking to Drew huh? Well that shows that something is going on between them. He continued his search.

**Drew and Conner:**

"Go find him, tell him she's sick," Drew urged.

"Okay, okay, gods no need to be pushy. I'm going," Conner held his hands up then walked away, muttering about girls and how annoying they are.

And as it happened Will and Conner ran into each other on their search for the other person.

"Dude, I was looking for you," they both said at the same time.

"You first," Will insisted.

Conner breathed in before he realized that it was a stupid idea to walk up to Will and tell him his girlfriend's sick, that practically screams 'I'm trying to prank you!', Lucy being Drew half-sister who just so happened to be his worst enemy. "Uh-" he started. That's when he remembered the note that Drew had given him encase something like this were to happen, he pulled it out of his pocket and turned it around; On the back of the letter was Will's name and suspiciously Drew was quite good at forging her sister's hand writing. He handed the note to Will, "Lucy told me to give this to you."

"Really? I saw her not too long ago?" he asked. Conner's face went pale for a split second, Great! He thought.

"Yeah…that's because she just gave it to me." Conner explained. "She looked kind of pale," On that word Will ripped open the envelope and read. Conner bit his lip in nervousness. Will's face suddenly turned from sunny to stormy.

"Oh, that's too bad." He said, folding the note and placing it in his pocket.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Conner asked. Will had a look of realization before speaking.

"Yeah um dude?" he rubbed the back of his neck as if he didn't know how to put it. "I think Drew likes you." Conner's jaw dropped and his eye shot open wide. He couldn't believe what his best friend was telling him.

"But…but how do you know?" Conner stuttered out the words. Will panicked before answering.

"Um, Lucy told me. And you know they are half-sister and such…" Will trailed off.

"But, but we hate each other. We're constantly fighting!" Conner said disbelievingly.

"Well, maybe you don't hate her. What if that's how you guys flirt?" Will suggested.

Conner thought about it_, did he like her? _I mean she was pretty and he did look forward to their fights and such. He _liked _being with her, he realized with a jolt. Will, who was watching his friend's face closely, saw the little jolt and hid a smile.

"I think you like her back," he said patting Conner on the shoulder and walking off, leaving his friend with his mouth hanging open.

**With just Will:**

Will quickly pulled out the note Conner had given him and read through the words once more.

_Dear Will,_

_I regret to inform you I'm not feeling too well; My head hurts, my eyes are tired, I have a runny nose, and it's hard to hear. I'm sorry for this sudden dilemma but I'm afraid we'll have to postpone this afternoon's date. Again I'm very sorry and wish I wasn't so sick._

_Love Lucy,_

It was so strange, Will had just seen his girlfriend and she seemed perfectly fine, all well, people were known for getting sick fast, he just hoped his girlfriend would feel better soon. Still, Will couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Will decided to go to the lake front anyway it was a nice day and he couldn't let a good opportunity like this pass up, so he headed to the lake. He walked along the edge when he heard laughing.

"That's so funny!" Someone cried, oddly enough the voice sounded so much like his girlfriend. Will turned around to see his girlfriend talking to another guy! His sneaky side busted out and he hid behind a rock. "What'd she do?" Lucy asked the mysterious boy.

"She said she never wanted to see me again and threw her shoe at me." The guy answered. Lucy laughed and the mystery guy smiled. "It wasn't that funny."

"Yes it was!" Lucy insisted. Every ounce of energy Will had was poured into rage, he was mad; mad at the boy who was making his girlfriend mad, mad at Conner for giving him that stupid note, but most of all he was mad at his girlfriend for lying to him-through a note of all things! Will got up and walked away from his laughing girlfriend. As he passed campers they cleared a path, one look at his face and they knew it wasn't a good idea to mess with him right then.

**With Lucy:**

Lucy laughed and said bye to Brian as he left to go find his girlfriend. He had gotten into a tiny 'fight' with his girlfriend and had been waiting for her to finish her archery class to he could meet her and 'apologize'. Speaking of meeting people, where was Will? She had been waiting for a long time now and he hadn't shown up yet. Had he ditched her? She shook her head, that couldn't be it. She got up and went in search of her boyfriend.

…..o0o…..

Lucy walked into the Apollo cabin where she found her boyfriend fuming on his bed. He was really mad and most of his siblings had moved away, as the last of them we're leaving the room someone whispered, "Good luck, you're gonna need it." Confused she turned back towards her boyfriend approaching him cautiously.

"Will, are you okay?" He looked up at her and his eyes flashed with hurt and anger. He didn't respond. "Will?" Lucy asked again, suddenly getting more worried. "What happened?" Will was dead silent and it almost killed her to see the glare he gave her. All over the Apollo cabin whispers could be heard as people flooded back in the check out what was going on, Lucy turned to the Apollo kids and cried "Do you mind?!" They shut up and she turned back to Will. "Will?"

"Why'd you lie to me?" Will asked quietly.

"What?" Lucy replied.

"Why'd you lie to me?!" He cried. "Is it because you like someone else?! If that's so then why didn't you just say it to my face?! And why in a note of all things would you lie to me?!"

"Will, I don't understand." Lucy said.

"Really Lucy?! You continue to lie to me?!" Will yelled. "You know about that stupid note you gave me! And about the guy I saw you with near the lake!" Lucy had no idea what this note was he was talking about but she boiled with anger when she heard the last part.

"WILL SOLACE!" she screamed. If Will wasn't so angry that probably would've scared him. "It just so happens that 'guy' I was talking to was a good friend of mine and he was telling me about how he broke up with his girlfriend and how he wanted to apologize to her! All I gave him was some tips, THAT'S ALL!" Will blushed a little embarrassed about his mistake, but one question still stands…

"That still doesn't explain the note that you gave me saying you were sick?"

"What note?!" Lucy cried.

"You know, the note that Conner gave me-Oh my gods!" Will suddenly came to realization, his best friend had played him like a deck of cards, and he never suspected a thing. Will looked at his girlfriend whose hands were on her hips. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized. "Conner played a prank on me, I didn't know."

"I'm going to kill Conner!" Lucy cried. Her anger subsided a little when Will kissed her. He looked at her with hopeful eyes. "I forgive you." She said before their lips met again

**With Drew:**

Drew walked to the Aphrodite cabin to redo her make up when she spotted a note on her bed, curious she grabbed the note and read the back:

_To Drew_

_With Love from Conner,_

Drew glared at the note, is this a joke?! She thought. Still, Drew couldn't help but wonder what it said. She tore open the envelope and read the love note inside.

_Dear Drew,_

_Drew…I don't really know how to tell you this…But secretly I always thought you were beautiful, the way your nose scrunches when you're angry, the way your eyes light up when you think you've won the battle. You're so stunning, you make my heart sing, I can't help but fight with you because I'm too nervous to tell you how I feel. I don't know maybe this note felt like a better idea, then to actually tell you tell you in person…whatever-the point is…I love you, Drew Tanaka!_

_Love Conner,_

_P.S. I hope you feel the same way._

Drew had never blushed as much as she did when she read that note, her heart seemed to pump faster, her mind racing a million miles a minute. Drew breathed deeply and almost cried, she read the note once more, and then again just to make sure it was true. No words had ever touched her more than these. She got off her bed, put on her makeup, and went in search of Conner, so she could learn the truth.

**Conner and Drew:**

Conner was not paying attention to where he was going, in fact he wasn't paying attention to anything except a certain daughter of Aphrodite. And as luck would have it he ran into the certain daughter of Aphrodite. They both stepped back with wide eyes. "Oh…uh…sorry," Conner mumbled flushing.

_Oh my gods, he's blushing, is it true that he like me? _Drew thought in her head. "I…um…did you…I mean," she stuttered out. Then cursed herself for sounding uncomposed.

_Why is she stuttering? She never stutters. _Conner thought frantically. There was a moment of silence then they both started to speak at the same time. "Did you," "Do you," They both quickly shut up, and blushed. Drew spoke first, composing herself.

"Did you give him the note?" she asked avoiding the question she really wanted to ask.

"Yeah I did," Conner responded quickly.

"Well…good," she said, unsure of what to say. Ugh! Why was this so hard! All she had to do was ask him if he gave her the note. Conner was having a similar mental battle, why couldn't he confirm if what Will said was true.

"So, um, I heard about this thing…" he started off slowly.

She looked up, "Yeah?"

"Um, well someone told me that you…uh…like-" he was cut off by Will and Lucy making their way up to them. They both looked mad, but they were holding hands.

"What did you do?" Drew hissed at him.

"I don't know what happened," Conner replied frantically.

"CONNER STOLL!" the yell from the couple echoed.

"Yeah?" Conner responded trying to sound casual.

"Is this your idea of a joke?! Cause it's not funny! I can't believe you did that!" Lucy was yelling.

"What?" Conner asked feigning confusion.

"Dude, that note. It almost caused us to break up. Why would you do this?" Will's voice was strained. He couldn't believe his friend.

"Woah! I didn't know it was that big of a deal, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it would lead to this!" Conner pleaded. Will nodded, forgiving his friend. Conner really did look sorry, and besides how could he have known it would lead to this. But Lucy was less forgiving.

"How could you?! You have no tact, how could you be so dumb and-"

"ENOUGH!" Drew yelled, effectively cutting off Lucy. "Look, he said sorry alright? Get over it!" Drew said impatiently. The other three stared at her. Drew Tanaka standing up for Conner Stoll?! No one ever thought they would see the day.

"Okay, I'll let you off, come on Will," Lucy said leaving quickly, wanting to leave Drew and Conner alone. Conner turned to Drew after they left.

"Thanks."

She nodded, "It's okay, it was my idea."

"Our plan didn't work." Conner said.

"No, it didn't we are going to have to come up with something else." Drew responded.

"Yeah, but I have sword fighting now so…" Conner trailed off.

"Right," Drew said, why did she feel dejected, because he was leaving? Conner turned around to leave, but found himself not wanting to, he turned back.

"Thanks again Drew," he said taking her hand and squeezing it. He left quickly leaving a gaping Drew behind.

Drew smiled so wide she thought that if her smile got any bigger her face would be stuck that way. Holy Hera! He likes me! She thought in excitement, then her mood changed, why did she care? It's not like she liked him back or anything and she couldn't roll out that it was still possibly a prank. In a few minutes Drew turned back to normal and so did Conner at sword fighting.

…..o0o…..

"So we need a new plan now." Drew informed Conner as they stared at Will and Lucy on their do-over date.

"Like what?" Conner asked.

"I don't know, we need something…maybe we could convince someone to tell Lucy that they saw Will cheating?" she suggested.

"Anyone of my half-brothers and sisters would be willing to do that!" Conner cried excitedly.

"We'll need a script." Drew said. Conner moved closer to her afraid their friends might hear.

"We can do it!" he assured her. Drew felt her hand tingle and looked down to it, she had placed her hand on Conner's! Conner looked at her and she stared back at him, they both blushed and tore apart.

"That never happened!" Drew cried. Conner nodded in agreement. They sat there looking at each other still blushing.

"Um…it's getting late I-I really should go!" Conner stuttered.

"Y-yeah, me too." They looked at each other with a final blush one last time before heading to their cabins.

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Please review!**

**Remeber to check out my co-write partner's profile, Twin-books! **

**See ya! :)**


	3. Realization and Heartbreak

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Some shout-outs:**

**JasonGraceless: Thank you so much for reviewing! You are such a sweetheart! :)**

**MischievousChaos: You are freaking amazing! Thank's for the review! :)**

**TooLazyToLogin: Thanks for reviewing anyway! :) **

**Also to everyone who favorited and followed, including the ones on Twin-book's one! Thanks! :)**

**Here it is: **

Throughout the next day, there were whispers passed, hands touched, silent bickering and secret kisses. Well the kisses thing was more for Will and Lucy but Conner and Drew were not too far off.

Conner was nervous as he made his way to the Aphrodite cabin. For some odd reason the thought of seeing Drew again made him nervous, and that combined with the incidents of yesterday…well you could say Conner was _really_ nervous. Drew opened the door and looked around quickly to see if there was anyone else before pulling him in. The touch made Conner's skin burn.

"You're late," Drew said.

"Sorry," Conner mumbled as he stared at her. What!? No! He wasn't staring at her at all. She shook her head.

"Whatever. Listen tell one of your siblings to tell Lucy they saw Will cheating. Okay?" she whispered hurriedly, as they didn't have much time. Conner nodded.

"That'll be done. I already bribed Liz into doing it," he said. Drew nodded, she was surprised that he had already done this. He wasn't that big of an idiot after all. Well, he was a handsome idiot to say the least. Wait! No! He was not handsome. They heard voices approaching which jarred them out of their thoughts.

"Go!" Drew whispered and Conner left quickly through one of the windows.

"Alright, bye Jason!" Piper said before shutting the door. Drew sighed in relief, it wasn't Lucy. Piper turned around and their eyes met. "Oh it's you!" Piper growled.

"Relax, I don't feel like fighting right now." Drew replied.

"Do my ears deceive me?" asked Piper shocked. Drew rolled her eyes. "Did Drew Tanaka just back down?!"

"Stop, I seriously don't feel like fighting right now!" Drew cried. Piper examined Drew and almost immediately knew she was up to something.

"What are you up to?" Piper asked. Drew went pale but forced a glare.

"None of your business!" Drew cried before heading into the bathroom to do her makeup. Piper couldn't help but wonder what Drew was planning, did it have something to do with her?

…..o0o…..

Meanwhile Will and Lucy were plotting as well:

"They are so close to admitting that they like each other, to themselves and other the other person," Lucy said thoughtfully. "So close! They just need one more push." Will was playing with his girlfriend's hair.

"So what is this little 'push' that they need?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure that out." She paused and looked up at her boyfriend. "You could help," she said. Will held his hands up.

"Well, I'm not good with this stuff, I don't know. Besides," he added, "You are distractingly pretty." Lucy rolled her eyes but kissed him.

When they broke apart she exclaimed, "I got it! We need to make them insult each other!" Will was confused.

"But they already do that."

"No, I mean they should complement each other by insulting," she clarified. Will looked more confused. Lucy sighed. "Like what you said earlier. If we can get Conner to say that Drew is annoyingly beautiful, then we can say 'so she's beautiful?' then he will have to admit that he likes her." Lucy explained.

"Oh! I get it!" Will said excitedly.

…..o0o…..

With Drew and Conner at lunch:

"When?" asked Drew. "When does the plan take place?"

"Good question, Liz said she'd do it when she felt like it." Conner answer, rubbing the back of his neck. _Drew was pretty distracting with her perfect frame, beautiful eyes, and silky hair-What the Hades! No! No! No! She is not attractive in the least! _Maybe…_Stop that!_

"Okay, then I guess we should be prepared." Drew replied. Drew noticed Conner staring, it sort of made her all tingly inside. She had to admit Conner was cute when he was nervous, the way his eyebrows curled was adorable, and how he blushed almost made her want to squeal. _What the Hades Drew! What am I thinking! No that annoyance is not cute and never will be!_

"Hey Drew! Hey Conner!" Lucy called, Will right beside her. Great just what they needed!

"Hi Lucy!" Drew replied.

"So Will and I were thinking…" Lucy said. "And you guys already despise each other, but everyone likes at least one thing about someone, even their enemies…"

"No I don't like anything about Conner Stoll and never will!" Drew insisted, with an embarrassed blush.

"She is kind of pretty." Conner mumbled as Drew said that. Drew heard Conner's little remark and turned to him with a shocked expression.

"What?!" She asked.

"I mean, you're too pretty, you put on too much makeup and I can hardly see your face!" Conner cried quickly.

"Ha! You said she was pretty!" Lucy pointed out.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" Will chimed in.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did." Lucy insisted.

"No I did NOT!" Conner yelled. Will gave him a smirk.

"Dude? You totally did!" Will told him. Drew lost her shock and quickly got angry.

"Those cute eyes of yours can't get you out of everything Stoll!" Drew yelled in rage. Realizing now what she said Drew slapped a hand to her mouth. Conner's jaw dropped open. And Will and Lucy smirked.

"And the truth comes out." Will said. Will and Lucy looked at each other triumphantly. Drew and Conner were still staring at each other with shocked expressions.

"I think our work here is done," Lucy said quietly as she and Will backed away.

"You think I'm pretty?" Drew asked in a small voice.

"You think I'm cute?" Conner asked back, in the same way.

"Um, maybe?" Drew practically whispered, but Conner heard her anyway. He smiled, glad that Drew thought that.

"Hey," he said softly, causing her to look up at him. "I think you're pretty." He blushed immediately. Drew felt her heart flutter. They looked at each other getting closer when a voice called out.

"Hey Conner! I'm gonna do it now!" Liz called out. Conner waved back in acknowledgement. Thus jarred the two out of stupor.

"I mean, um…you are pretty, if you were the last person on earth!" Conner attempted feebly.

"Yeah and you're only cute when compared to a Minotaur," Drew shot back, but with a feeble voice. They both knew that the last insults were half-hearted ways of covering up what had actually occurred.

"Right then, I gotta go," Conner said before practically running away. He needed to figure out his feelings. Watching him leave Drew felt her heart wrench. She suddenly wanted him back. She needed to get her feelings straight.

…..o0o…..

With Liz:

As nervous as she was she knew she had to do it, even though she never actually talked to Lucy, and didn't know Will that much either. Which begs the question why would a daughter of Hermes, like herself, care about what's going on between this pair if she hardly knew them? Liz shook her head and continued walking to Lucy. It doesn't matter she was paid to get the job done and she will do it! "Hey, um, Lucy?" Liz said._ Good start. _She told herself_. It does sound like I'm nervous to tell her about their relationship taking a turn._

"Yeah?" Lucy asked. Liz mumbled it at first just to keep her act in character. "What?"

"I saw Will with another girl." She answered with a sheepish tone.

"So?" Lucy asked. "That's not odd."

"No I mean _with_ another girl." Liz replied.

"What?!" Lucy cried.

"Yeah they were kissing and everything." Liz decided to skip the details, she hated that.

"You sure it was Will?" Lucy asked sadly.

"I'm very sure." She answered frowning.

"I can't believe it!" Lucy cried. "I won't believe it!"

"Sorry!" Liz replied. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," She insisted. "Thanks Liz, for telling me."

"I wish I could spare your feelings." Liz replied. Believe it or not that one was actually true, Liz did feel like she was killing a thriving relationship.

"Thanks Liz!" Lucy said.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Liz, who was a bit curious. Lucy turned around and started walking.

Lucy paused and replied "I'm going to ask him personally." Before continuing. "I'm going to confront him."

"Good luck!" Liz called.

"Thanks!"

Liz turned to the Hermes cabin to tell Conner she got the job done.

With Lucy:

Lucy found Will in the archery range. He was talking to a girl. Her heart lurched, she had thought this was another prank. As she came closer however, she saw that it was just his sister, Jasmine. Jasmine waved goodbye and left leaving Will alone. Lucy stepped forward taking a deep breath.

"Lucy!" Will cried happily as he saw her. He went over to give her a hug, but she stepped back. He looked at her confused. "What?" he asked concerned as he saw the look on her face.

"Are you cheating on me?" she blurted out.

"What?! No! Of course not!" he cried in surprise. After the intial shock, he lifted Lucy's face by her chin and stared into her eyes. "Lucy, I love you. I would never ever cheat on you." They kissed, as they broke apart he asked, "Why would you think that?"

Lucy bit her lip, "Liz told me she saw you kissing another girl."

"What?!" Will cried. "I barely know Liz! Why would she say that?!"

"Maybe she just saw you with Jasmine and jumped to conclusions." Lucy suggested.

"I may not know Liz that well, but her attitude suggests she'd not one for jumping to conclusions." Will replied.

"So you think she was trying to prank us?" asked Lucy.

"No, not her specifically, Hermes kids are known to play pranks on people they know and have personal problems with." Will replied. Lucy stared at him suspicious as to why he knew so much about Hermes kids. "I spend a lot of time with Conner." He shrugged and like that it hit him. "Conner!"

"Conner! That rotten boy! I thought he learned his lesson the last time!" Lucy cried.

"Me too." Will said with a sad frown. "But why is he trying to break us apart? And how did he come up with those plans?! It's unlike him."

"Drew!" Lucy yelled. "Drew helped him! All this time they've been trying to break us apart so they wouldn't have to see each other, besides their usual fights!"

"It's all coming together." Will said.

"I can't believe we didn't see it before!" Lucy cried. "C'mon Will!" Lucy ordered walking. "We have a daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hermes to confront!"

"Right behind you!" Will replied. They stormed off in different directions. Will went to Conner, and Lucy to Drew. They were more than angry, they were furious.

Back to Conner:

Conner knew from the moment that he saw Will storming towards him that he was in trouble. So naturally he took off. Running fast was not a natural ability of Hermes kids and he soon lost Will. He looked over his shoulder to check and in the process almost ran someone over. That some one ended up being Drew.

"Ow, watch it!" she yelled, then realized it was Conner. "What are you do-" he cut her off.

"Will knows and I'm pretty sure Lucy does too, they know about our plan."

Drew's eyes widened. "Oh gods!" The little interaction had given Will enough time to catch up and Lucy to find Drew. They were cornered.

"So, my dear sister. How have you been lately?" Lucy asked in a sweet voice.

Drew gulped. "Um, great…yeah."

"Oh, not planning anything special?" Lucy asked innocently.

Drew shot a side glance at Conner before responding, "Um no. Of course not! Why would youthink that?"

"Maybe because there have been reports of false incidents in an effort to break us up!" Will said accusingly, glaring at Conner.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!" Conner insisted.

"Nor I." Drew added.

"Cut the act guys!" Lucy yelled in fury. "It's getting old!" Drew and Conner went pale.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to us?!" Will cried. "Conner I thought you were my best friend." Conner hung his head in shame. "You don't even seen like a friend now."

"Drew I thought being your half-sister would mean we could be friends, people had warned me about you!" Lucy cried. Drew followed Conner's example. "I guess they were right, because you're no friend to anyone!" Their words were like death blows to Conner and Drew's minds and hearts.

"You two are so-so-so…" Will couldn't seem to find a word.

"Selfish!" Lucy finished his sentence for him. "You know, I never thought you would go this far." Lucy shook her head in sadness and anger.

"Let's go!" Will cried grabbing Lucy's hand. He didn't want to look at his ex-friend's face again. Lucy put in a final glare before walking away, with tears in her eyes. When they were gone Drew and Conner turned to each other, barely holding in their tears.

"This is all your fault!" Drew screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Conner. Conner had a look of hurt for a split second before replying.

"My fault?!" Conner yelled. "If anything it's your fault! You came up with all those stupid plans!" Drew too had a look of hurt and couldn't believe what was happening.

"You made sure they worked!" Drew threw back.

"It was your fault they blamed me for all of that!" Conner cried. Drew started tearing up.

"I never want to see your cruel face again Stoll!" Drew yelled.

"Back at you Tanaka!" Conner replied. They fell silent for a second.

"So this is it then?" Drew asked. "This is the end?

"Yeah…" Conner replied. Drew glared at him before turning and walking away.

"Good-bye Conner Stoll!" Drew said the name in disgust. "Forever."

"I hope I never see you again Drew Tanaka!" Conner replied turning himself. As they walked away, thoughts of dread, sadness, and pain filled their heads. Whatever they felt those past days was long gone. Or so they thought…

…..o0o…..

"I can't believe them! We've been betrayed!" Lucy muttered angrily.

"Yeah, I know. Well I hope they learned their lesson! No wonder they were quiet, they were locked up in a room scheming together," Will shook his head. Lucy looked as though she had an idea.

"Will, we thought they would never betray us but they did. They wanted to break us apart. They had to know it was going to hurt us, so why did they continue after the first failed attempt?" Lucy asked.

"Um, I don't know. Because their plan didn't succeed," Will said, not understanding where this was going.

"Well, we both know they like each other. Maybe their schemes were an excuse to stay close to each other? They wanted to hang out, but are too stubborn to admit that they like each other." Lucy explained.

"So they weren't trying to harm us?" Will asked.

"Maybe, I think so, but for the moment I'm mad and I'll let them figure it out," Lucy finished. Will grinned at his girlfriend and kissed her. She was right after all, let them figure it out.

**A/N: Well? Please tell us what you think and review! **

**Also, check out Twin-book's profile for more amazing stories! Also, check out my new story, 'Wait What'**

**See ya! :) **


End file.
